


Yancy's Episodes

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Category: A Date With Markiplier (Web Series), A Heist With Markiplier, A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Possession, blood tw, it says "major character death" but it isn't one of the tagged characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: Yancy killed his parents because he was possessed by Dark. Also beta read by @coffee-bean-boi on tumblr
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Yancy’s first episode was when he was 15. He felt a searing, screaming, slamming pain deep within his skull, throbbing and echoing until he passed out. He succumbed to the inky numbness and woke, hours later, in a place that he had not been when he passed out. His head was throbbing and it was dark out, and he had no idea where he was.

His second episode was about 6 months later, just before his 16th birthday. He felt the pain again, in the middle of rehearsal for a musical that he had managed to get a small role in. Yancy held out a little longer this time, but his efforts were rewarded with redoubled pain until eventually he passed out onstage. The same thing happened, with him waking up somewhere different hours later.

But two things were different this time: he had verifiable witnesses, and his knuckles were covered in bandages.

Yancy attempted to question the witnesses, but nobody was willing to tell him exactly what had happened. The best he got was a couple of rosaries, some holy water that the really religious kid kept on him at all times, and people telling him to stop talking to demons, because it was clearly not working out well for him.

The mystery of the bandaged and stinging knuckles was solved comparatively easily, however; he discovered that he had somehow obtained tattoos. These tattoos were, unsurprisingly, not the kinds of tattoos that he would normally get - they spelled DARK on one hand, and MARK on the other. He had no idea what these words meant to the demon that was apparently taking joyrides in his body, but the more important matter at hand was to keep these tattoos from his parents.

His third episode was four months later. He managed to set up a camera this time, and he passed out knowing that he would finally get some answers.

When he woke up, he was still in his house, where he had been when the episode started. Yancy did not know whether this was a good or a bad thing.

His camera was in pieces, however, and it clearly wasn’t an accident, judging by the glass embedded in the bottom of his shoe. The SD card was intact, so Yancy was able to see what had been recorded before the camera had been smashed to bits.

What he saw was terrifying. He watched himself, with his slick hair and shaking hands, set up the camera, lose consciousness, and sit up again, a completely different person this time.

Camera-Yancy, or, more accurately, the Demon-Thing ran its hands through Yancy’s hair and shook his head. _It_ smiled with _his_ face, straightened _his_ shoulders, and stood on _his_ newly steady legs.

It looked around with an awful, cold, calculating expression that Yancy never wanted to see on his face again. It saw the camera, and _snarled_. It glared at the camera, examining it using Yancy’s right hand, the one that said DARK. Yancy was left-handed.

The lens cracked. The demon had barely even touched it; the lightest tap of the finger, and it was shattered. 

The way that the demon had touched the lens was the worst part, however; the action itself showed its power, but the awful expression on Yancy’s face at even having to use a finger told him three things: that thing puppeting his body was far more powerful than it was at first, it was getting better at using Yancy, and it wasn’t planning on leaving him alone anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Things got worse after what Yancy dubbed “the Camera Incident.” Episodes were becoming more and more frequent, and Yancy became less and less able to resist.

Yancy stopped going to school in fear that he would endanger everyone else. He holed himself in his room, taking whatever classes he could online. He only left occasionally.

It never occurred to him that _It_ would hurt his parents.

Of course, looking back, it was only logical that the thing would snap, not being able to leave his room. 

It was still a shock for Yancy to wake up covered in his mother’s blood. A knife had previously been clenched tightly in his fist, but now he let it drop. He saw his father lying near the landline with the cord still wrapped around his neck. His lips were blue. He wasn’t moving.

“…Ma?”

She didn’t respond. Frantically, he placed his bloody hand over her chest. 

No heartbeat.

He pressed his index finger to her wrist, almost hard enough to break it.

The faintest pulse from her wrist.

Yancy let out a breath that he’d been holding. She was alive. There were sirens getting louder by the moment, but that was okay. His mother was alive.

He let his head rest by her ear, so that he knew she could hear.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ma. Youse…youse is gonna be okay, ya hear? Sorry I couldn’… control the demon thing. You deserve better, Ma. I loves you.”

The sirens were deafening. The door was being beaten down by police or SWAT teams or whatever they sent in to handle possessed kids.

He was pulled away like he was resisting, but Yancy was limp in the police grip. Paramedics surrounded his parents. Some loaded his mother onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV and whatever other things someone was hooked up to in an ambulance.

Yancy was shoved roughly into the back of the police car. They threw dirty insults at him, but Yancy accepted them. He deserved it. He killed his dad, and almost killed his mom, too.

He was weak. He let the thing pilot him, and he let it practically kill his parents.

Yancy was 17 when he was arrested, but it wasn’t until he was 18 that they actually held the trial.

He was tried as an adult.

Yancy was found guilty of physical assault, attempted murder, and murder in the second degree.

He had two life sentences in Happy Trails Penitentiary.

His Ma was alive. But all she’s doin’ these days is dreamin’.


	3. Chapter 3

Yancy didn’t have any episodes during the trial. No episodes in prison, either. Not for another 7 years.

It was after he helped Y/N out of prison. He felt the familiar headache, and instinctively flinched. He was in the middle of the cafeteria, eating breakfast with the family, when he dropped his fork and _ran_.He ran as fast and hard as he could. Yancy wasn’t gonna hurt anyone else. Never again.

Some guards tried to stop him, but he blew past them. He flew to his cell and slammed the door shut as quickly as he could. Then, confident that everyone was safe, he let himself fall into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yancy’s next memories weren’t of waking up. He was in a place that could only be really described as a void. All around him was darkness. In front of him stood two figures.

The man to his right was surrounded by blue. The woman to his left was surrounded by red.

“Yancy,” the blue man softly started, “I-we’re really very sorry about borrowing your body for a bit.”

The man was going to continue speaking, but the woman cut him off.

“It was necessary.”

“Celine, we didn’t have to just _take over_ like that! We could’ve asked!”

“And if he refused?”

The man tried to come up with a response as the woman, Celine, stared him down. A few moments later, he sighed, as in defeat, and she stood straighter, as in triumph. The woman began to speak again:

“We needed a pair of eyes in this prison. You were the perfect fit - you’re exactly the type of person that Y/N would trust. We need you one more time, and then we’ll leave you alone.”

Both figures looked at Yancy imploringly.

“Why should I trust youse? Youses killed my ma! What else are you gonna make me do?”

These people - no - these _things_ sure had a whole hell of a lot of balls to go around acting like they were justified. If they actually only needed a pair of eyes, like the woman said, they could’ve just robbed a store, or broken into some house. They didn’t have to kill his parents.

And the Camera Incident, the look they forced his face to have? The way that they destroyed that camera? No. Yancy didn’t trust these _murderers,_ not one bit.

And what does Y/N have to do with them? Of course, that could be a bluff - but it sounded truthful.

The blue man raised his hands in front of his chest, and began to attempt to make calming gestures at Yancy.

“I know that we seem like the villains here. I - We need you to trust us when I say that we can fix everything. We can bring your parents back. We can get you out of this prison, we can give you back your _life._ All you need to do is let us in, one last time.”

That sounded almost too good to be true. What would Yancy have to give in exchange? His soul?

“No.”

The blue man was going to speak again, but the woman interrupted him:

“Unfortunately for you, your permission isn’t necessary.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yancy woke up at home, in his room.

That...didn’t seem right. Yancy sat up in his bed, the bed that felt almost too comfortable, when it hit him again. All the memories from the past 10 years came rushing back, all the way from his first episode to his latest.

Was all that just some awful dream? Yancy rushed over to where his phone was charging and checked the date.

His 16th birthday is just over 6 months away.


End file.
